Terra
Terra (commonly nicknamed "Earth:) is an Earth Terran dragon, who stars as the main protagonist of the 2013 special, The Planet Dragons. She is apparently the most quintessential dragon known in the series, and remains unrivaled throughout its entirety. She was initially presumed to be the only Earth Terran alive (at least in the City of Prosperity and its surrounding plains), though this was until the discovery of Theia in the 5th season. Terra was a student taught in the art of Dragon Kata, and the one to obtain the legendary Dragon Master title. She also was eventually confirmed as the heroine who manages to defeat the evil Vulcan, restoring peace to the former Village of Prosperity. Creation Naming Terra was the very first Planet Dragon-character created, intended to be the "primary face" of the series. It was considered that her name should be either "Ace" or "Earth", though the name "Terra" (which meant "Earth" in several different languages, particularly Latin) had stuck-out and was soon picked out of thin air. "Earth" rather became a nickname, while the idea for "Ace" was scrapped respectively. Concept Development Her body was overall small with not much detail. She was depicted with small limbs & non-feathered wings, and a short stature overall. She also had the power to shoot blue-lasers from her eyes, which was changed in favor of her water-blast ability. Biography & History Childhood Terra's first chronological appearance in-universe, takes place during a flashback as revealed in Planet Dragons 2, where she was kept as former detective-child of Sirius A (in fact, he once founded her egg before it even hatched). At this age, Terra displayed similar abilities she possesses as young-adult. Adolescence The Planet Dragons Terra was main protagonist and adventurous character of the 2013-special. The plot starts out in the Solar System Headquarters, where Terra woke up in the morning to get ready for training. Unaware, she accidentally crashes in the elevator as she reaches down to the main floor, in pain. She then walks into the kitchen-room and glances at Jupiter eating a bowl of apples, before seeing a faraway-view of the stadium from a window. Venus tells Terra about the information of being the Dragon Master; a master of the greatest Dragon Kata there is. The Venusian then waved goodbye and hoped to see her at the stadium, and Terra made a promise to arrive with her. Therefore she takes a short break, but an alarm-clock startles her, and all of the other dragons hurry outside from HQ to the stadium. Terra remarks how convenient that was. When following her siblings, she had trouble attempting to glide or even fly. Realizing half of her tail-wing was missing, she is forced to travel up the stairs to the event instead, in which took over 2 hours to accomplish. After struggling to climb up over a hundred steps, Terra was the last one to be called on after all the other dragons were performing. Realizing she missed out the entire fight during the competition, Terra sees a large rock and leaps into the stadium in time, but stumbles upon landing. This made the other dragons wonder what took her so long. Just when fireworks shot out, Master Flare is introduced and decides to choose Terra to be the Dragon Master. This made her, as well as the other Planet Dragon left in confusion, as the Earth Terran got carried-off to the Celestial Palace. Upon seeing the impressive detail of inside the palace, Terra and others were astonished. Sun even pointed out an ancient, box-like artifact called the Dragon Master's Spiritual Gift, which has sat on an elaborate pedestal for years. Later at noon, the nine dragons were all traveling back home, after their journey. Terra had cooked soup for herself & the other dragons, who all found her food enjoyable. They all start making a humorous conversation, but then Sun walks in, so the dragons immediately stop the humor, and prepare things for the next few night-hours. Terra is then instructed by her mother to wake-up early the next morning for something special. The next early morning, the Planet Dragons became active at 6:00 A.M. But now, Terra and Venus are having a friendly talk together, while Mars is working on acupuncture with Jupiter in the living room. However, Saturn starts to overhear them mentioning the evil warrior Vulcan. Terra did not know much about him, but she all she knew was that he was once a student trained by Sun, then ended up in prison for turning into a villain. Saturn suddenly opens the hallway doors, then tells Terra much more information about Vulcan. Though he felt bad about the Inferno Falcon turning evil, Saturn admittedly states he is glad about Terra obtaining the Dragon Master title before Vulcan ever could. Unexpectedly, Mars jabs the last needle on Jupiter, making a silly face that leaves Terra and the other dragons in surprise. Confused about her bigger brother laying unconscious, Terra simply retorts "What just happened?" in a confused manner. She was later sitting next to a rock, watching over a river, and hearing birds singing on a tree. Flare arrives and asks Terra if she enjoys the wondrous view. In an attempt to not hesitate, she simply answers "Yes", though her grandfather could clearly sense her feeling of vagueness. She then asks why he chose her as the Dragon Master, supporting her question with the fact that she previously missed her opportunity to fight & prove herself in the great stadium in the first place. Flare states that she will find out her purpose eventually, as he seeks a revolutionary future. Terra begins to think about this throughout the day. During sunset, Terra comes to the Celestial Palace and is given the Dragon's Gift by Sun. She gives a warning not to give the box in the wrong hands, as neither the Sun Snake or Earth Terran would know what could possibly happen. Both Flare & Sun had received a message that Vulcan had escaped prison, so they quickly part ways to help evacuate the Village of Prosperity. However, the other eight Planet Dragons (excluding Terra) go after Vulcan themselves but eventually failed. Terra was relieved that her family wasn't dead, but learns that they've been affected by a painful nerve attack. The Earth Terran then decides to take matters into her own paws. On a stormy evening, many citizens of the village were forced to evacuate as fast as possible, while the Planet Dragons must guide them to the town's borders, where they will all be safe. Meanwhile, Terra is still trying to figure out her purpose as the Dragon Master, and without pausing she finally opened the Dragon's Gift, revealing nothing but a silver reflective-surface inside. Despite being puzzled by this, Terra soon manages to figure out that great power was held within herself all along. When later discovering that Vulcan has beaten Sun in the Celestial Palace, Terra catches his attention and orders to put her master down, and points out that she is the Dragon Master. Vulcan sees her holding the box, so he attempts to ram at her, sending both dragons rolling down down a steep hill. Shortly, the two fight head-to-head for the box, while performing a wild chase. Terra quickly finds some shortcuts to escape Vulcan, who stops in the middle of a neighborhood demanding to know where the smaller dragon is. Swiftly and speedily, the Earth Terran managed to stay stealthy as she hopped across rooftops, hitting a skeptical Vulcan with water-blasts every 5 seconds. The Inferno Falcon prepares to blow fire everywhere, but soon spots Terra and charges at her again, this time pinning her down afterwards. Terra struggles to get back on her feet, though Vulcan finally obtains the Dragon's Gift, awaiting great power. Upon seeing nothing in the box, the Earth Terran informs that this "power" is not what he thinks, and that it was simply inside themselves all along. Outraged, Vulcan attempts to paralyze Terra. Though, this only caused a ticklish effect on her, accompanied by how she pulls-off an incredibly bad pun; "What do you got besides a fur-tilizer?". The two dragons get in another short fight, Terra spontaneously shoots a fully-charged blast which pushes Vulcan back several feet. He tries charging at her one last time, until the evil dragon ultimately gets kicked-out of the Village of Prosperity, literally. While taking heavy breaths, Terra couldn't believe she actually defeated Vulcan. She then hurries back to the Celestial Palace to find Sun resting on the floor. Examining for any major injuries, Terra worriedly asks if her mother is okay. Not only she was alright, Sun gifted her daughter with a green prosthetic tail-fin (something she almost forgot much earlier). Much to her surprise, Terra found the fin to be fully-operational. She thanked and nuzzled Sun affectionately afterwards. Every citizen soon returned to the village, much of the damage caused on the buildings were then repaired, and the news spread quickly. Most of the town had acknowledged a extremely rare Earth Terran restored peace after defeating an evil warrior. Just then, Terra finally revealed herself to the village, in which a huge crowd of citizens including the other eight Planet Dragons gave a cheer of joy for the Dragon Master. On a late morning, Terra and Sun are both sitting with each-other, watching the sun rise over the horizon. Out of the blue, the younger dragon asks if her mother is hungry. She accepts, and the two leave peacefully. Planet Dragons: The[[Planet Dragons: The Series| Series]] Terra has appeared in many episodes of the series throughout. She, as a prominent character, typically gives consideration and advice to her fellow peers. However in a few episodes, she is not too heavily focused on. Episode Relevance = Season 1 = Case of the Frostbitten Town''-''' She and the rest of the gang defeat a powerful army of vikings, who attempt to freeze the entire city. Menace of Mindly Mechtress-''' She fights off the HQ's battle equipment, and helps Neptune end his crisis with the villainess Mindly Mechtress. ''Power Surge''- She was the first to have her natural-abilities stolen by Cypher. Terra eventually gets them back upon finding a strategy to defeat him. ''When Weather Strikes''-''' She assigns herself & the other Planet Dragons to part routes from the Weather Witch in order to stop a dangerous storm from injuring the city's residents. The Wrestling Campaign-''' She & the others use Jupiter's clever strategy of defeating an energy-eater, and puts a stop to Slamacus' crime. ''Circus Monsters''-''' She gets her DNA scrambled by a demented Ringmaster, and transformed into a cheetah/moose hybrid. Her powers were also swapped with Mars'. She later gets reverted back to her normal dragon-self, by the effects of a DNA re-scrambler. The Mercurian Business-''' She blasts an Alien Parasite when it controlled a delivery-boy into attacking a restaurant. Terra later tries to do the same (but failed) when the parasite attached to Chaser (a friend of Mercury's), so she thinks of a way to scare the parasite off of him. ''Cloak of the Dark Star''-''' She uses night-vision goggles to see inside a dark ship, and equips a blaster-weapon to deal with the Dark Star, as well as save a brainwashed Neptune. Time Rush- '''She experiences déjà vu after 3 days of struggling to stop Herco, who can manipulate time. She later gets the help of Dr. Chronicler, and triumphantly captures Herco in a time trap. ''The Galactic Empire''- She confronts an army of soldiers, faces previous villains, and even takes on Mistress Sun's brother Octomatis. = '''Season 2 = Underground!- '''She fights off several tough sand-golems (which actually required the use of weapons), and eventually transforms Granite Darion back into his statue form. ''Gravity In & Out''-''' She was the last of the Planet Dragons to be manipulated by Colossal's gravity-control. Once the effects wore-off, Terra manages shackle the Colossal with chains resistant to his gravity-powers. Stranded-''' She and Mars both get lost on an isolated island, after being swept in a storm. They soon meet Dark Black and the previous Black Hole Vikings. Terra luckily had a spare, temporary blue prosthetic tail-wing (since her green one was broken after crash-landing), though Mars needed to find a crowbar in order to make it functional. Later the two dragons escape the island safely, and return to the city. Terra now had her green tail-wing fixed, in place of the blue one. ''Feline's Gambit''-''' She and the other dragons try to escape Feline's maze-trap, and eventually face his latest creation; his "Robot of Doom". The Thorny Thing-''' She witnessed Saturn having an illness in which could only be cured by scenting a lotus. Since Terra & Mercury were the fastest dragons, they needed to work together in order retrieve the lotus before nighttime. However, trouble hits when Merc is temporarily hypnotized by Scorpio. When Terra relieves her brother out of his hypnosis, they manage to bring the lotus to cure Saturn. ''Warning from Outer Space''-''' She was skeptical of Venus hanging-out with Sirius B, who was manipulating her into shrinking buildings down in the City of Prosperity (rather in the fashion of a checkerboard). Terra tracks each coordinate and successfully prevents them getting shrunk. Many of the buildings returned to normal size, afterwards. = Season 3 = = Season 4 = = Season 5 = = Season 6 = '''''Attack on Tyrant = Season 7 = = Season 8 = = Season 9 = Young Adulthood Planet Dragons 2 Terra appears in the sequel, now grown up as a young-adult, who achieves greater responsibilities & capabilities as a leader. She was one of the few dragons weren't under the control of Captain Sagittarius & UY Scuti. After she found out the whole crisis, she eventually meets Sagittarius leading his army. Terra eventually encounters four of the brainwashed Planet Dragons, who were sent to hunt after her. she single-handedly defeats them one-by-one, in which the four end up stacked on each-other. Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Terra stars in this 30-minute non-canon special, once again as a main protagonist. The Earth Terran meets three new, completely-foreign dragons in a dimension called "the Real World". Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight In the 2019-reboot, Terra (along with the other Planet Dragons) still remains with her prominent role as one of the protagonists. Her physical appearance has also changed dramatically, being larger in size, yet intended to be in a more dark and "realistically wild"-degree. Terra was one of the dragons under the control of Sagittarius (who was at his initial stage of birth during that time), in which she is sent to kidnap a human and eventually bring them to the evolving demon. As soon as she manages to resist the mind-manipulation, the dragon forms a slow yet growing bond with the human she took. Terra (along with the other Planet Dragons) becomes aware that Sagittarius will come out to conquer the City of Prosperity and maybe even beyond. General Information Physical Appearance Terra is the first one of her species to be found, and her traits are all that can be studied to learn about Earth Terran-anatomy. Her original height is approximately 5 feet & 4 inches. She in fact, shares similarities with her sister Venus in ways; bearing soft & lithe features, and being overall bird-like. Terra's body is entirely covered in feathers that are navy-blue, with several light markings on her sides. She has plenty of white fur, usually including a bush of coated-fur around the neck (for cold situations), thick wings, and soft spines that run all the way from head-to-tail. Her beak-like snout is green with a small wrinkle at the left side, along with a freckle. She doesn't appear have eyelashes (an unlikely trait among typical females). She has a pair of short, straight horns with with green rings around them. Her chest-plate armor is brown in color, and are closely-apart from each other. At the end of Terra's tail is a rattle-ball that has a similar design to the planet Earth. Terra possess two sets of wings; two larger wings that allow her to do a vertical-takeoff, and a tail-wing set right at the end of her tail. However, half of this set is now missing, and she now has an automatic prosthetic tail-wing to help herself fly freely. Terra wears a green collar with a tag labeled number 3, as well as protective wrist-cuffs of the same color. She also wears white straps around her arms & legs, like the rest of the Planet Dragons. 2015 Update * Terra became overall more streamlined in build. * Her main feathers gain a darker-tone of blue, and her beak/underbelly are given a forest-like shade of green. This gives out more effect on brightness, depending on where she's at or the time of day (usually appearing jet-black at midnight, or slightly indigo at sunset, for example). * New mechanics are built below her prosthetic tail-wing; consisting of a bronze gear & locks that can automatically reset to their normal position if they are at an irregular angle, as well as allowing Terra's tail-wing to fold after landing). * Her wings are scaled-up drastically in size to allow efficient-flight. * The planet-shaped rattle-ball on her tail has been removed. * She gained an extra toe-claw on each foot. 2017 Update * Terra now has a light placed on her collar for night-travel/safety purposes. Also, her number 3 is located next to the light, instead of on a tag. * Instead of the traditional fireproof-cuffs, Terra now wears her own set of gear; green arm/leg-guards with white accents & gold-lining. Platinum Moonlight Terra is much larger yet less sleek in the reboot. She possesses a very-massive wingspan, and bears pale-colored plates covering her limbs, as well as more bird-like talons. Instead of a soft & round beak, it is sharper but slightly more vibrant in color. The ruff of neck-fur is less thick, horns are bigger, eyes are smaller, and her head is also shaped differently to roughly resemble that of an eagle (this makes her appear more somber in terms of expression). Her tail-wing set is also complete, so she is able to fly freely without the use of any prosthetic, unlike in the main series. She is overall a little over 7 feet tall in this incarnation. 'Personality' In her debut, Terra was at first not much of an expert leading her team of eight other dragons, expressing major confusion yet also seeking bright potential in the future. This great amount of curiosity gradually decreases, as she gets familiar with going through a peculiar life alongside her family. She eventually gets eligible enough to face Vulcan. After the final battle, Terra earns much respect from her friends and family. Terra demonstrates her intelligence and curiosity throughout numerous episodes, asking quick questions to the far-more experienced when she needs to. She also occasionally has a sense of humor, and is not afraid to slip small doses of taunting or sarcasm for fun. Ever since the first season, she especially liked playing around with her foes before or while fighting them, as proven in Case of the Frostbitten Town. Terra is a natural-born leader, with the right qualities to help and protect her siblings. She remains as a strong, instructive stickler for rules in later seasons. Even as a fine and disciplined leader, Terra is known reveal some of her flaws as everyone else does. Other than being a bit clumsy ever since her debut (such as when she was unaware of stepping near an elevator-entrance, she trips into a constant crashing-sensation inside), she could sometimes risk going into quite far lengths than usual. This is particularly evident in a season 5 episode, where Terra & the others were at the Frozen Nitrogen Tops, they try searching for the Freezeflame dragon to get one of its horns (which is the key to unlock a recently discovered secret code-lock). However, the other dragons started to worry and insist that they should leave the mountain while they can. Another type of rare flaw is that it is possible for someone to get Terra angered to an extent, and the results are often not pretty in particular. Even with a soft and well-controlled temperament, Terra is sometimes prone to being engaged in daring challenges, especially in seasons 5-6 (Example: In The Binary Experience, Mars once managed to do this on her, resulting in him getting comically beaten). She later met Slyck, a new villain who is extremely clever and plans way far-ahead than expected, making make Terra frustrated overtime. Like her older-brother Neptune, she has an interest in discovering new dragon-species, particularly ones like the Waterhorn & the Spython. Even if there is no chance of engaging or taming a dragon (usually when in a rush), Terra would try to find a way, unless if her opportunity is ultimately deemed impossible. Terra is overall, a respectful individual. Her siblings and friends would often look up to her for knowledge when they need it. She is lighthearted, and takes training seriously. Although she initially did not seek the role of a superhero, she does possess a strong sense of justice. She is willing to offer a smile, and open to give people advice (which is partially evident in season 5, and later more emphasized in the 6th season), very much like her master Sun. 'Abilities & Weaponry' Water Blast: Terra is highly associated with water as her signature element. She can spit short yet rapid bursts of boiling-hot water, which is extremely hard to deflect and is considered very dangerous, especially at close-range. Her signature attack is usually diving at a high speed, and then firing with incredibly-precise and destructive blast. Its pressure is so strong, it can be powerful enough to destroy a catapult machine, or even knock-down gigantic dragons. The water-blast's heat & pressure-level can also be controlled for non-lethal purposes; simply knocking someone of their feet, for example. This breath weapon does have a few downfalls, as it could sometimes be easily shielded by certain dragons (like the Spython), and it cannot ricochet off of solid surfaces, like walls. Intelligence: As an Earth Terran, Terra's intelligence usually remains unrivaled among other dragons (bar the Neptunian Serpent, which is much smarter), and mostly displays the attributes of a quick, strategic thinker. This is further noticeable in later seasons; In Attack on Tyrant, Terra managed to trick a Disastrous Dwarf dragon in a fight, and understood how helpless Striker the Black Tyrant was, and therefore decided to spare him. She is one of the few dragons who could express creativity, as well as understand hand-signals equally well. Even as a child, Terra also demonstrates the skills of an stern detective, checking for clues or key items that may be vital to what may resemble a crime scene, as well as possibly & eventually figuring out the culprit that caused the mess. Swimming: Terra is an excellent and fast swimmer. She can holding her breath underwater for about 5-8 minutes, although she cannot hold it longer than that like Neptune can. Fog Breath: Terra is able to blow a large cloud of fog in front of her opponents, allowing her to buy enough time to escape before getting threatened. It could also sometimes help her stay hidden within the thick fog and get the chance to attack before any enemy attempts to reach the upper-hand. Speed & Agility: Terra is very agile and blazing-fast in flight. She can easily catch up to Jupiter on foot while he's flying, and can also maneuver very swiftly around tight turns & corners. Most of her aerial maneuvers, though requiring her prosthetic tail-fin to help pull off, allow her to escaped brutal confrontations with little difficulty. Stealth: Terra can easily hide within the dark due to her navy-blue hide, which blends in very well with the sky at night, being almost virtually invisible (making her entire body appear somewhat like a dark silhouette). This technique was especially used when confronting the Light Mage. Since her white-colored parts could give away her camouflage-factor, being careful around her surroundings is mandatory. Durability & Strength: Terra is actually exceptionally strong for her size, she was able to hold her own against most other species, such as the Martian Monster, Thundertail, and Black Tyrant. She is also able to at least carry some heavy objects, with a few signs of struggle. Being a Strike class-dragon, Terra has a vice-like jaw that can exert decent force. In fact her body is quite tough despite being mainly feathery on the outside, being able to take several painful hits and yet still look untouched. In the episode Lightning Diamond, Terra was able to survive falling great heights after she fought the Spython. The final battle in The Planet Dragons is rather an odd example: When Vulcan tried to paralyze Terra, the effect of his paralysis basically tickled her feathers, instead of doing any actual harm. Toxic Heat Beam: Only displayed in Platinum Moonlight, Terra doesn't reveal this lethal power until her final confrontation with Sagittarius. Unlike her water-blast, this type of fire appears to have acidic-properties and burns in a bright teal color. In fact, it is able to be condensed to a thick laser-like beam, becoming corrosive enough to melt bricks off buildings. Terra unleashes the beam directly at Sagittarius' mouth, incinerating him from the inside. Senses: She has in fact, an uncannily strong sense of sight, being able to see traverse through areas where the normal field of visibility is limited; tracking lengthy glimpses of the Spython in stormy weather, and even spotting huge rocks from a far distance when around a foggy sea. In Sea to the Lost Isle, Terra, Uranus, and Mercury worked together in order to track what's up ahead. Glowing Spines: Since the second movie, Terra finally reaches her Supertitan-form, in which her spines now have a teal glowing-effect. She is able to control the intensity of the glow, unlike most dragons. Dual Splash Blades: Terra is now able to use twin swords to fight against enemies. She can also deflect certain powerful obstacles (some that include lasers) with them without the need of using her wings to block. The swords were used in the 5th season, where both weapons showed their power. Later, the Splash Blades were now upgraded with Sharpshooter Steel, making the swords lighter & stronger than before. Driving: Terra is also an exceptionally-good driver despite her age (which was only 13 years old at that point). She was also mentioned to less likely cause car-accidents, even when the Patrol Shuttle was going at a (reasonably) high-speed. Cooking: 'She is an excellent cook, as revealed in the 'movie' adaption [[The Planet Dragons (Movie)|''The Planet Dragons]],'' ''she made a unique type of soup that all her fellow dragons enjoyed. '''Fighting Style Terra uses Dragon Kata in a rather unique way, opposed to the rest of her siblings. Her style essentially requires strategy, stealthiness, and effectiveness in combat. All the same, she is portrayed to be more versatile than many other characters, who often possess similar fighting styles. Terra had revealed she took time to figure-out how to use some of those styles in order to defeat a rampaging Vulcan. Terra was unexpectedly able to blast away a group of assassins by performing the Storming Wind Mallet (which involves flapping the wings directly at the opponent with an absurd amount of force), which was something that one of the older Planet Dragons desired to master. Unfortunately, she didn't even acknowledge what the Eight Irresistible Moves were, nor how to teach about them. In some occasions, Terra would preferably use her water-blast. She is is able to easily think ahead before attacking, usually when finding a foe's weakness. Family Designs Gallery Artwork Designs TerraFlying.jpg|Flight art Terra2017.jpg|2016-17 (prototype) concept TerraExpressions.jpg|Expression art BipedalTerra.jpg|Bipedal stance Promos Movies The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight Episode/Special Covers Other Terra Mugshot.jpg|2014 Mugshot Models Alternate Palettes Sprites Trivia *Terra is one of the first dragons to reach her Supertitan-form, as proven in Planet Dragons 2. She remains like this throughout the 6th season and up as well. *She is the first dragon to ever receive a personal name. *Her present height is 5' 6" (as of 2015). *In both the 2013-adaption and its sequel, Terra sometimes has the desire to call Sun "Mother". In Planet Dragons 2, she calls Sirius A "Father", but later following the 6th season of Planet Dragons: The Series, she more often refers Sirius as "Dad". *She is named after the Roman god of life. *Her signature color is green, which generally symbolizes "nature", "success", "good luck", and "generosity". }} Category:Planet Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters